Here By Me
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: I did not fall for her," House growled. Based off Monday's episode.


**A/N: I feel bad for House. He hasn't slept since Kutner's death. And he told it to Cuddy. And Cuddy looked like she wanted to hug him and cry at the same time. So this is my way of giving them what they want without it being something sexual. So it's pretty much fluff. And Cuddy is his angel. Literally. But I'll explain that later!**

**A/N 2: No Rachel, cuz honestly, I forgot she existed.**

**Here By Me**

Cuddy stared up at him, her eyes pleading with his as she held the prescription close to her chest. "House, please talk to me."

His eyes strayed to the windows behind her where Amber was sitting. The hallucination barely nodded, giving him the indication to tell Cuddy what was happening. He let out a sigh and turned back to his boss. "I haven't slept since Kutner's death."

Cuddy nodded, understanding what he was feeling. She handed him the slip of paper. "Give me a few minutes and I'll drive you home." House nodded to her and walked over to the couch. He could feel her eyes following him as he sat. He laid back and closed his eyes, content to hear Cuddy finishing her work. The couch dipped beside him.

"Why didn't you tell her you're hallucinating?" Amber asked.

"You're me, you should know the answer," he answered.

"I should, but I don't." She smirked.

House opened his eyes and glared at the dead blond. "I hate you."

"You can't hate a hallucination. That would just make you crazy."

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't leave him alone until he answered. "I didn't tell Cuddy I'm hallucinating because you will go away once I've slept."

"Are you sure about that?" He didn't respond. "House? Wake up. Wake up." Amber's voice faded into a softer one.

"Wake up, House," Cuddy said while rubbing his shoulder. His blue eyes opened slowly. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," she teased.

"How long was I out?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"About ten minutes. Are you ready to go?"

House shook his head. "You don't need to take me, I'll be fine on my motorcycle." He stood up and began limping to the door.

"You're not taking that death trap."

House turned back to Cuddy. "But mom! It's fun to tease death!"

Cuddy smiled at him. "I don't care. You're tired and I'm not going to let you kill yourself on that thing."

"Aww, you care."

She walked towards him, her smile growing bigger. "Only because if you die, your clinic hours would never get done." Cuddy brushed past him, her hand grazing his chest.

"Ooh, I'm feelin' all frisky!"

Cuddy laughed. "Guess you're not tired after all. Go home, House." She began walking away.

House quickly limped to Cuddy and put his arm around her shoulders, leaning on her. "You're right; I'm tired. You should take me home." Cuddy smiled at him.

_~Cuddy's House~_

"I thought you were taking me home," House said as they pulled into Cuddy's driveway.

"I am."

"This is your house."

"I know."

House was silent for a moment. "Why here?"

Cuddy looked to him. "I wanted to make sure you slept tonight."

He grinned. "You just want me in bed with you."

"Damn! Now that you know my plans, I can't ravish you!"

House leaned in close to her. "You can still ravish me, I'll be completely at your mercy," he whispered before getting out and walking to the door.

"Screwing with Cuddy's head is fun," Amber said as she appeared next to House.

I wasn't screwing with her."

"You're just saying that because you're sex-deprived."

He looked to her. "If I was se-deprived I would call a hooker. I don't want a hooker."

Amber's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! You've fallen for her!"

"I did not fall for her," House growled.

"Yes you did! That's why you crash her dates and why you didn't want her to have a baby. You wanted to be the one to give her love and kids."

House stared at the hallucination. "I'm starting to think Kutner had the right idea…"

"Who had the right idea?" Cuddy asked as she walked up the path to stand beside him.

"Uh, no one. I was just thinking out loud."

Cuddy didn't believe him, but accepted the answer. "That's why you don't sleep; you think too much." She smiled at him and unlocked the door.

"What can I say, life's a mystery." He smiled and walked inside.

"Certainly not your life, Amber said before disappearing.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Cuddy asked as she shut the front door.

"With you?" He grinned. "Of course!"

She slapped his chest lightly. "Not with me. Alone."

House shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll only be a couple minutes." Cuddy walked down the hall to her bathroom.

House limped to Cuddy's bedroom and stood in the doorway. His eyes took in everything; how clean it was and how the room just screamed _Cuddy!_ He eyed the bed for a moment before walking to it and sitting down. House pulled the sleeping pills out of his pocket and put the bottle on the nightstand. He didn't want the drugs to make him fall asleep. Not if he had Cuddy.

He slowly took off his shoes and began undressing, leaving himself in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers. House made himself comfortable under the covers as the water turned off. He waited for a few moments until Cuddy walked into the room, drying her hair with a towel.

"You better not be naked under there," Cuddy said with a glare.

"And what if I am?" He asked with a grin.

"Then I'm going to have to burn those sheets," she replied while smiling.

"That's not very nice," House pouted. "I thought you liked my amazing, god-like body."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I see your ego hasn't been affected."

"That's not the only thing that hasn't been affected. Wanna see?" He asked as Cuddy dropped her towel and walked to the bed. House stared at her pajamas. A white tank top and shorts.

"No, I don't want to see it." She turned out the light and laid on her left side, away from House. House smiled in the darkness and moved over until his body was against Cuddy's. She opened her eyes and turned her head to his. "What are you doing?"

"You looked cold, I wanted to help."

"That's what the blankets are for," she said and twisted out of his arms.

He pulled her back to him. "Body heat is much more effective."

Cuddy sighed. "Shouldn't you be getting tired?"

"Nope. I didn't take the pills."

"I gave you those pills for a reason."

"I don't want to use them. I have something better."

"What's that? Over-dosing on vicodon?"

House pulled her closer to him. "No, I have you."

"House…"

"Shh, just enjoy the closeness of another person." He began caressing her stomach through her tank top. House leaned in and kissed her temple lightly. "Goodnight Cuddy," he whispered.

"Goodnight House," she whispered back. Cuddy could feel her energy coming back as his hand ran the length of her stomach. A few moments later, his hand began to slow then stopped completely and she knew he had fallen asleep. She let out a shaky sigh, wishing this wasn't just for one night. Cuddy closed her eyes tightly and willed herself to relax in his embrace and find sleep.

_~Later~_

House hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. _2:04_. He had been sleeping for over three hours. His eyes traveled to the other side of the bed where he saw Amber staring at Cuddy. "We fell for her," she stated.

"Yeah, I guess we did." He looked down to the sleeping woman beside him. The woman he loved.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Amber looked up to him.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"You should tell her how you feel."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Amber yelled.

House looked up sharply. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" He screamed back.

Cuddy stirred in his arms and opened her eyes. "House? What's going on?" she asked groggily.

His blue eyes flashed to hers. "Nothing," he whispered to her. "Just go back to sleep." He rubbed her back, encouraging her to fall back into the arms of Morpheus. Cuddy snuggled closer to him, seeking his warmth. She sighed as she fell back into her slumber.

"Give it a chance. You might be surprised at what happens," Amber told him. "She loves you. That's why she seeks your advice and approval. You're the one that she wants. No one else."

The hallucination disappeared and House looked back down at Cuddy. Could he really risk everything they had? Would they be able to make it work? Did she even feel the same way?

He hadn't felt this way about someone in a long time. Not since Stacy.

This was Lisa Cuddy; the girl who first dazzled him in Michigan. She was a part of him for over two decades. They had been through everything together, more than anyone should have to go through, and yet they were still with each, acting as a constant or touchstone.

He could do it. He could be the man she needed him to be because she was already in love with the man he is. And they would make it work, no matter how hard, frustrating or tiring it was, because in the end it would all be worth it if they still had each other.

It would work because love would always be enough for them

_And everything I have in this world_

_  
And all that I'll ever be_

_  
It could all fall down around me_

_  
Just as long as I have you right here by me_

_~ Here By Me, 3 Doors Down_

**So that's my little one-shot that ended up being way longer than I imagined it would be. And if any die-hard Mulder/Scully shippers are reading this, then they will find that I kinda stole a cute little thing from an X-Files episode! –gets lost in thoughts- Can you imagine if Mulder had been one of House's patients? Oh! And did you guys see the freaking sneak peak for the Huddy-ness on Monday's episode?!?! Holy damn! I need a cold shower after that!**


End file.
